


Isi

by ThoseDaysThatWill



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, HockeyNetwork Winter Gift Exchange, M/M, copious use of the word 'daddy', implications of many other pairings, very loose understanding of snowmobiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseDaysThatWill/pseuds/ThoseDaysThatWill
Summary: Justin sighed, glancing over to Kimmo, "Is all this really worth it?"Kimmo laughed, shaking his head, "He is always worth it."
Relationships: Sebastian Aho/Justin Williams, Teuvo Teravainen/Kimmo Timonen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Isi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caixa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/gifts).



> This was written for the HockeyNetwork Winter Gift Exchange. I was lucky enough to be assigned a friend to write for in this exchange, someone who has fic tastes a lot like mine, someone I think would appreciate this bunch of silliness. 
> 
> Caixa, I hope I did this pairing justice for you and I really hope you enjoy it, I giggled to myself multiple times as I wrote it for you. (Oh and thank you for answering Finnish questions for your own gift fic!) 💙 Paljon rakkautta ja hyvää joulua!💙
> 
> This is set at some point while Justin was a Hurricane, but I'm playing fast and loose with the schedule, so let's not put too fine a year on it.

Sebastian said the bet was Teuvo's idea, but most people who heard about it later (because rumors started _somehow,_ though Sebastian had no idea how) believe Teuvo when he said it was Sebastian's idea. 

Since the first day Justin walked into the Hurricanes locker room, Sebastian has been batting his eyelashes at him. Being the good respectable thirty-six-year-old veteran that he was, of course he turned him down. But that didn't slow Sebastian down in the least. And Justin was, of course, only human. He would make sure it was known that he did _not_ jump right into bed with him, it was at least half a season before anything happened, as if that was some great feat. Though he would defy anyone to resist Sebastian's advances for much longer than that. It had been years since then and sometimes he wondered if Sebastian was the only thing keeping him out of retirement nowadays. 

Sebastian first mentioned the bet when they were in bed together. He had a way of curling up and resting his head on Justin's chest, that would make Justin agree to almost anything he proposed in that moment. It didn't help that it was always _after_ they've had sex which had a way of completely wiping out his better judgement. 

"Have you ever been on a snowmobile?" 

Justin blinked a few times, sure he had misunderstood him, but he hadn't, "Yes. Why do you ask?" 

Sebastian shifted and batted his eyelashes up at him, "Well, Teukka and I were talking...." 

Justin tried very hard not to tell him to stop right there, because whatever he and Teuvo were talking about, he didn't want to get involved in. No one was quite sure if they were sleeping together or not, but it didn't bother Justin if he was, Sebastian made it very clear that he was poly and thus he did not do exclusive, _and_ he had a boyfriend playing on another team. Justin would be the first to admit that he didn't fully understand what 'poly' meant, but he didn't want exclusivity anyway, at least that's what he told himself and he was convincing enough. The problem always came laying in bed with him like this, and he knew it. But he would defy anyone to be strong in the face of what Sebastian could do with just those beautiful doe eyes.

Sebastian continued talking, "....and we kind of made a bet."

Justin raised an eyebrow, "Why do I think I'm not going to like this?" 

Sebastian gave him his best pout, "Why do you always think the worst?" 

Justin leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his pouting lips, "Because I know you, söpöliini." He didn't have much Finnish and honestly didn't care to have much, but that word he liked, both the way it sounded and the way Sebastian reacted to it. It wasn't his usual flirty flash, it was something softer, sweeter, for just a moment every time he used the word the mask lifted and he saw the Sebastian that he had feelings for, whatever those feelings might be. 

Sebastian smiled and curled closer to him, tucking his face into the crook of Justin's neck, sweet and soft, just like Justin wanted to see, "Maybe you do. But you might like this. I defended you to Teukka." 

Justin laughed, "What did _Teukka_ have to say about me that needed defending?" 

Sebastian's voice was casual, but there was a twinkle in his eye like he knew he was about to get into trouble. Justin knew the look well, and would not admit how much he enjoyed it. "He said _his_ Daddy could beat mine in a race, and I said that there was no way he could because his is _much_ older than mine." 

Justin knew better than to engage that kind of thing, but he couldn't help himself, "Your _what_?" 

Sebastian shifted, straddling Justin's waist and sitting up. It was about the worst place he could be if he wanted Justin to pay attention to what he was saying and they both knew it, which is exactly why he did it. Justin couldn't help resting his hands on Sebastian's hips. "My _Daddy,_ " Sebastian purred.

In hockey years, Justin knew he was old, but that didn't meant he _felt_ old all the time. Most of the time, sure, but not _all_ the time. Accepting that his son was "double-digits" was difficult enough, but now he has to own the knowledge that he was wearing Sebastian's number for more reasons than his admiration of his hockey skills. But no matter all that, he still didn't want to be called 'daddy', or else he _told_ himself he didn't. But he and Sebastian both knew how he reacted to it the first time he used it in an intense moment, and since then, nothing has stopped Sebastian from using it both in and out of the bedroom. Justin had always been grateful that he wasn't there for the one time he used it in an interview. 

Justin was about to admonish him for using that word out of the _moment,_ but Sebastian took that opportunity to shift his hips just right and remind Justin that any time they were together, especially in any state of undress, _was_ the moment. Justin gripped his hips tighter and Sebastian leaned down to kiss him, once again reminding him of how much he enjoyed his flexibility. This was a mere hint of it, and Justin knew that well. 

He kept Sebastian in the kiss for a long moment, it helped him remember that there was something _more_ to this than just the sex, not that that wasn't enough on it's own, but there was more between them and he needed to feel that, to know that contrary to what his friends might tell him, he wasn't being used as much as it looked like he was. Justin slid his arms around Sebastian's waist and over his back, knowing exactly how he loved to be touched. The slow and almost romantic kiss was in contrast to the way they'd ended up in the bedroom, but they both revealed in the variety. 

It was Sebastian that pulled away from the kiss, "So... you'll help me win the bet, right?" 

Justin blinked a couple times, trying to remember if Sebastian had even told him what the bet was, but his kiss had a way of clouding his mind, "Remind me again what you expect me to do." 

"Just a little race. There's nowhere to snowmobile around _here_ , trust me, I've looked. We did it all the time back home, even Teukka did, but here there's not enough snow. But Philly got some and we'll be there this weekend and that's where Teukka's Daddy lives and we have a day off there, so we thought that was the perfect time to do the bet." 

Justin sighed, "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this, but what _exactly_ is the bet? And please tell me without using the word 'daddy', if you can." 

Sebastian flashed a pouty look, but didn't keep it up in favor of answering the question, "Teukka thinks his... uh, person he sleeps with regularly that's older than him by a lot would beat my person that I regularly sleep with that's older than me by less than a lot in a snowmobile race. Because he's Finnish, I think. But you're younger, so I think you'll win." 

Justin took a moment to process what he'd just said. He always made a point to _try_ to do that before agreeing to anything with Sebastian, and especially while they were in bed. But a lot of what Sebastian said was true, and he probably _could_ win, though he knew very little about Teuvo's... _friend_ , other than they'd played against each other, and he'd become a Flyer long after Justin left. But he did know, because Sebastian had told him repeatedly, that was _considerably_ older than Teuvo, and he was being swayed by the idea of Sebastian bragging to his friends about him. "I assume you've found somewhere to _legally_ race?" 

Sebastian grinned, "Of course!" 

And then Justin said the words he would later regret, "Alright then, I'll help you win the bet."

* * *

"I'm looking forward to next weekend."

There was _something_ in Teuvo's voice, Kimmo could hear it loud and clear. There was nothing he could do with those lashes of his over the phone, but somehow he translated that into a quality of his voice and Kimmo could see the look all the same. "I am too." He didn't ask what he wanted, Teuvo would get around to it eventually. 

"I was talking to Sebastian." He paused, but when Kimmo didn't say anything, he kept going, "And he... uh, insulted your honor." 

Kimmo laughed, "I'm sure not for the first time. What did he say now?" 

Teuvo paused, and Kimmo could hear him selecting his words very carefully, "He said that his, uh _friend_ could beat you in a snowmobile race because he's, uh, well he said he could beat you. But I said there wasn't a chance." 

Kimmo chuckled, "Why _exactly_ did he think he could beat me?" 

"Because he's younger. He's older than Sepe, but not as much as, uh, I mean he's younger than you but older than Sepe. But I said you would obviously win because well, you're _you_." 

Kimmo laughed, Teuvo always had a way of bringing things back to a solid point of perfect flattery, except he knew that Teuvo wasn't blowing smoke, he really believed it. Kimmo didn't want to think that was part of why he loved being with Teuvo so much, but it was always nice to hear, and he was only human after all. "Thank you, Teukka." 

Teuvo glossed over that, clearly not sure if it was a real thank you or a pat on the head. "So we made a bet. And we were thinking that when we were in Philly next, because you got snow and we don't have any, we could... prove it." 

Kimmo shook his head, "You _bet_ Sebastian that I could beat... his _friend_ in a race? For what reason?" 

Teuvo didn't answer right away. "Pride, I guess." 

"What do you get if I win?" Kimmo asked. 

There was another pause on the line, "I don't know, we didn't set that. I guess it's just pride, like I said." 

There was something in his voice, something Kimmo knew meant he wasn't telling him the whole story. "What part aren't you telling me?" 

"What do you mean? That's all of it." Teuvo was batting his eyelashes. Kimmo couldn't see it but he could hear it in his voice.

" _Teukka_." 

Teuvo sighed, "You're not going to like it." He took a deep breath, "He said that his _Daddy_ is better than mine and well I don't think that's true, so I told him that you could beat his in _any_ kind of event and we didn't think a hockey thing would be fair since he's a forward and you're not, so Sepe suggested snowmobiles and I thought that was a really good idea." 

Kimmo was silent for a long moment, "Your _what?_ " 

"My... Daddy." 

Kimmo sighed heavily. It wasn't as if he'd _never_ heard the word, but it wasn't one they regularly used, even in the bedroom. Kimmo was all too aware of the age difference between them, the last thing he needed was to be reminded of it with a nickname. The _few_ times they had, though, were memorable. A memory of pinning Teuvo's wrists to the bed flashed through his mind, but he tried not to focus on it. "Do you call me _that_ around him?"

Teuvo didn't answer right away. "No, of course not. I call you 'Kimmo'. Or 'Kime' sometimes." 

Kimmo didn't believe him but there was no point in calling him out on it at the moment. If he pushed too much harder, the images of using that word were going to move too close to the front of his mind and hold on, and he couldn't have that right then. And honestly he wasn't sure if he _minded_ all that much, though he could never admit that out loud, he barely wanted to admit in his head that he enjoyed the idea that Teuvo was boasting about him to Sebastian. 

On the whole Kimmo didn't _approve_ of Teuvo's relationship with Sebastian and he made that clear. He didn't have a leg to stand on when talking about Teuvo's relationship with Esa, because Kimmo _was_ married, though he and Scott had come to a polyamorous agreement about these kinds of things years ago, around the time Scott played in Columbus or Kimmo in Chicago (depending on who was asked). Kimmo would have, of course, rather had Teuvo all to himself, but he could excuse Esa because he predated Kimmo in Teuvo's life by a lot and he was more of a soulmate than a fling, but he found Sebastian just unnecessary and overall a little _punk._ Unfortunately, he made the mistake of telling Sebastian what he thought of him once, and Sebastian hasn't missed an opportunity to introduce himself as "your favorite punk". 

"Before I agree to this," Kimmo said, "I have one more question. Is this.... _person..._ that Sebastian is pitting against me the same one that plays on Esa's team?" 

Teuvo burst out laughing, "Roope?! A Daddy?!"

"Should I take that as a no?" Kimmo's tone was very unamused. 

Teuvo coughed again, "I'm sorry, Kime. But Roope is the furthest thing from _that_ except maybe Sebastian himself." 

"Or _you."_

Teuvo huffed, "Him even less than me!" 

"Maybe. But then who is his _friend_?" Kimmo returned to the question at hand. 

"Justin Williams."

It was Kimmo turns to laugh. He didn't know him personally, they weren't Flyers at the same time, but he had played with Sami, and Sami had warned Kimmo to keep an eye on Teuvo around him. "Is that so? Well, in that case, I accept the challenge."

* * *

There are plenty of places to go to _legally_ snowmobiling in Pennsylvania, but they all have a risk of being recognized or getting caught up behind a slow group of tourists or any of a number of annoying things Sebastian told them he had to deal with on legal runs back home. And because of that, it was Sebastian's suggestion, Teuvo later maintained, to find a suitable empty trail in the middle of as much nowhere as they could to hold the race. He assured them that no one would care as long as it wasn't a main road or anywhere really stupid, and for reasons later beyond anyone's understanding, they agreed to let him pick the spot. 

Renting the snowmobiles was also easier than expected and everything seemed to fall in to place, and they then found themselves at a starting line drawn into the snow across a well worn path through the woods. The path was clearly meant to be some kind of hiking trail and it was wide enough for the two snowmobiles to go side-by-side, so it's reasonable to believe that it was an approve snowmobiling lane. There had been a lot of talk about if they should get two-seaters, but in the end, they decided that the _true_ meaning of the challenge was "Daddy versus Daddy" and despite both older men's dislike of the expression said so plainly, they agreed that it _was_ the point of being out there. Teuvo and Sebastian would wait at the starting line, while Kimmo and Justin drove the snowmobiles down the path until they got to the main road on the others side of the woods, turn around and come back, the one across the starting line first would be declared the winner. The losers would pay for not only dinner, but drinks later that night. But that wasn't hardly the prize that bragging rights would be. 

"You want to make a side bet?" Sebastian asked, once the two snowmobiles were out of sight. 

Teuvo scoffed, "What do you have that I want?"

Sebastian thought a moment and then grinned, "You know those two days off we have coming up? The ones that Rod said he's _forcing_ us to rest during to get ready for playoffs and all that?" When Teuvo nodded, Sebastian kept going, "Well, how about the loser here has to arrange the plane tickets? I mean figuring out dates and times and making sure that they'll be there to pick us up. I _hate_ dealing with that stuff." 

Teuvo laughed. Of course Sebastian assumed Teuvo would do with those two days the same thing he was going to do with them, he didn't feel the need to ask beforehand. That he was right was almost annoying, but also reinforced why he considered Sebastian one of his best friends despite the fact that he could be _Much_ considerably more than Teuvo usually liked to be around. Esa was infinitely better at dealing with people that were _Much,_ and that was only one of the reasons that Teuvo missed being on the same team with him.

"Okay, you have a bet." Teuvo held his hands out for Sebastian to shake, which he did. He wasn't thinking about how he was going to explain why Sebastian was setting up his flight to Dallas, because he had no intentions of explaining about the race or the bet to Esa. He didn't usually talk with him about Kimmo-related things, as he didn't want to hear about John-related things from him. It was only fair if he talked, Esa should be able to, too, so the only way to ward against that was not to talk. They hadn't specifically decided on that, but it had worked for them since Chicago, and there was no reason to fix what wasn't broken. 

When the time started to tick by, longer and longer, Sebastian and Teuvo exchanged looks. The run wasn't that long, and they should have at least been able to hear the roar of the engines even if they couldn't see them yet, the woods were just that quiet. Neither of them wanted to say anything, because the thoughts in their head didn't need to be voiced, but they did worry, silently. They didn't have protective gear on, but they were wearing helmets, besides it being the law, they were both smart men. 

It was finally Sebastian that spoke, "Should we go see?" 

Teuvo nodded, without saying anything and started following the snowmobile tracks in the snow. They made it most of the way through the woods and almost to the road before they saw the flashing lights reflecting off the snow in the trees. They exchanged another look and took off at a run before they could process what it meant that the lights were _blue_ not _red._ By the time they arrived at the edge of the woods, everything came into view, the two snowmobiles with the helmets resting on the seats, the two drivers standing unharmed, and most importantly, the police officer beside his cruiser with the flashing light on top. 

Sebastian stopped Teuvo from walking out of the woods and instead pulled him back out of sight of the cop, "Let them handle it. We don't want to get press for this, especially if they've already drawn some." 

Teuvo pursed his lips, but nodded, he did have a point, the last thing either Kimmo or Justin needed, on top of being pulled over by a cop on snowmobiles, was to have it said that they had done so with two young teammates, or former teammate, as the case was. Teuvo peered around the tree to see the cop flipping open a pad and writing on it. He had a very bad feeling he knew exactly what was happening and he'd be lying if he said he didn't think briefly about going home and letting Kimmo cool down before he saw him again. Of course he couldn't do that, but he did think about it. 

Eventually the cop handed slips of paper to Kimmo and Justin, and then got back in his car and turned the lights off. Once he'd pulled away, Teuvo and Sebastian ventured out of the woods, both practicing their most sheepish expressions in the hopes that they weren't about to hear it. 

Justin spoke calmly, far _too_ calmly, "Two-hundred dollars for not driving on a marked trail. Two-hundred more for driving recklessly. He could have made it less, but he _recognized_ Kimmo and decided he could _afford_ it, so he gave us _both_ the highest fine possible. He gave us both a breathalyzer test because he really wanted to add that fine too. I think he was _disappointed_ that we were sober."

"I think he was _surprised_ we were sober." Kimmo added under his breath. 

Teuvo bit his lip hard not to laugh, "Why were you on the road?" 

Kimmo shot a _look_ at Justin, "Would you like to field that one?" 

"Absolutely not. This incident will _never_ be spoken of again. Ever. Especially in the locker room." Justin said sharply, looking directly at Sebastian. "Is that clear?"

Sebastian nodded, a little grin playing on his lips, "Just one question and then I'll never mention the whole thing again. Who won?" 

Justin sighed deeply, glancing over to Kimmo, "Is all this really worth it?"

Kimmo laughed, shaking his head, " _He_ is always worth it."


End file.
